I'll Never Let Go
by abbytemple
Summary: Soon after Arendelle's incident, Elsa is trying to get her life on track. But with the strange feelings she's getting for Anna, and the danger that overcomes Arendelle, it doesn't seem possible. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Elsanna, if don't like don't even read. Also graphic images in future chapters.**

Elsa's POV

Everything was perfect. Ever since I thawed Arendelle about a month ago, I couldn't ask for a better life. With Anna, I was finally free to be me. Anna knows about my powers, and the best part is she accepts them and I love her. Well, I always have but now she knows for sure I do. She must have thought I was so mean.

I was curled up in a ball in the corner of my bedroom. My eyes started to get teary and the walls of my room started to freeze. I whimpered. Yes my life was great, but there was still one fear I had. It was my job to protect Anna. Anna was my only weakness.

Suddenly a light knock startled me and I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"Elsa, are you ok?" Anna's voice was cracked as if she was crying to.

"I'm fine." I said even though I was far, far, far, far, from fine.

"No, you're not, Elsa, there's ice coming through the door." Anna whispered.

"I know," I said crying. "I can't do this anymore," Anna managed to finally break the ice that was starting to seal the door shut. She opened it and looked at me with sad eyes. I let my head fall into my hands and started sobbing.

I knew what was going to happen at some point. I would be gone, away from here. That sounded better than me crying in a corner. Well, in my opinion. I couldn't control my feelings anymore and it seems like I forgot how, even though I knew how.

Anna walked over and took me in her arms, crying.

"You promised no more secrets, you promised," Anna cried. I cuddled closer.

"I'm sorry, Anna," I whispered. My mind flashed back to the first time I had accidentally struck her with my powers.

_"Anna!"_

I shivered, and it wasn't because I was cold. Cold never bothered me, but my memories bothered me. We were there for a while. The ice and snow finally went away, and I tried not to do that again.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Anna asked. I wasn't so sure if I did want to tell her or not. There was a long pause. I finally decided to shake my head no.

"No, it can wait," I said sadly. Anna nodded and stood up taking me with her.

"You need to sleep, you haven't been sleeping lately, it will make you feel better I promise," Anna smiled changing the conversation, her sweet voice comforting me. She stayed to help me get out of my dress and put on my nightgown. She tucked me into bed too and I felt more like a child. To my surprise, she got in bed with me and laid down next to me. I laughed slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at her.

"Sleeping," Anna hugged my middle, put her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I followed her lead and closed my eyes and we were both asleep.

The next thing I knew, the sun was in my face. I snaked out of Anna's grasp and closed the curtains so it was dark again. I turned to see Anna sit up and rub her eyes sleepily.

"Elsa?" Anna mumbled. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm here, you should probably go to your own room. I think the servants would think it would be weird to find you in here," I blushed at the thought. That sounded weirder than it was supposed to.

"Oh, well then," Anna fell back down on my bed. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I decided not to go back to sleep. The sun would rise soon anyway.

I sat down at my vanity, I brushed my hair into the neat side braid and made my dress and shoes out of ice and snow. I had stopped making clothes out of ice and snow but today, I was too lazy to care about what I wore_. _

I turned to look at Anna. My baby sister. My best friend. I left the room closing the door as quiet as I possibly could. Strolling down the hall, I couldn't help wondering if I loved Anna as a sister or if it was something stronger. _Wait-what? No, shut up Elsa._ I mentally slapped myself over and over.

I somehow ended up in the library and looked out the window. The sky was a beautiful mixture of reds and oranges. Like Anna's hair. _Uh, Elsa. Why, oh, why, do you have to feel this way?_ I've had feelings for Anna and I thought the feelings would go away. But they haven't.

"Elsa?" A sleepy Anna appeared next to me. I jumped.

"You scared me," I tried not to shout too loudly and wake everyone else.

"Sorry," Anna embraced me in a hug. I resisted at first, but then decided to wrap my arms around her.

"The sun is gorgeous," Anna commented. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, it is," I whispered nuzzling her hair with my nose, but stopped myself.

"So are you... Oh gosh sorry, was that weird? I mean obviously it was weird, I mean you're my sister, but I mean…..you're gorgeous. Wait what?" Anna let go of me blushing so hard her face looked like her hair. I was doubling over in laughter.

"Oh, I love you," I hugged her again.

"I love you too," Anna wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on, let's go eat," I decided to change the subject so things wouldn't be stranger than they already were. Anna was the first one out the door._ I guess she's either really hungry or things are just getting strange._

Things were very normal at breakfast. I sadly had a few meetings with some suitors and Anna would be... well, Anna. She also spent a few minutes with me talking about her childhood, which made me sad all of a sudden.

Anna was soon interrupted by one of the guards bursting through the door.

"Your Majesty, Aredelle's under attack!"

**Sorry guys, cliffhanger! Don't you worry I'll try my very best to update soon. I'm open to all comments, just no death threats please. Please give me some ideas for future chapters! ~_abbytemple_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guess who's back. It's me! Sorry about the cliffhanger but it felt like a cool thing to do, please don't throw anything at me *ducks from flying object*. And I just needed to write before I dropped dead of my-school-is-driving-me –insane. Enjoy, snowflakes! Warnings: graphic images in NEXT chapter. Just a heads up. May be graphic to some people. **

**Elsa's POV**

"What do you mean Arendelle's under attack!" I didn't even wait for an answer, I ran back down the hall to the windows with Anna at my heels.

People were being thrown out of their houses. The women and children were being brutally beaten with sticks by grown men. The houses were being set on fire, the walls slowly burning away and people screamed as the fire rapidly started spreading throughout Arendelle. People were being burned and beaten to the death. Children, mostly smaller, were crying and running around looking for their most likely dead parents.

My hand flew to my mouth and tears formed in my eyes. I took my baby sister tightly in my arms and covered her eyes with my hands. She hid her head in my chest and clung the sleeves of my dress.

I suddenly saw three men pounding at the gate of the castle. The guards were in action drawing swords outside the castle and in fighting position. I finally knew what she had to do. I could beat fire. I could fight off men. I could replace what has been lost. I let go of Anna, who was clinging to me.

"Anna, listen to me, I want you to go your room," I cupped her face so she'd look at me.

"No, no please no!" Anna cried grabbing onto my hands.

"Anna, it's my only choice!" I sobbed. I heard the banging on the gate and it was soon broken open.

"I'm not leaving you!" Anna tried to look as brave as she could but it was no use. She saved me, now it was my turn to save her.

"Anna, go, please," I heard shouting in the distance which meant the intruders were getting closer.

"I can't." Anna begged.

"Why not? I'm just trying to protect you." I started pull Anna towards her room. Once there I dragged her inside and sat her down on the bed. I turned to leave but she caught my arm.

"Please don't go, I don't want you to die!" Anna cried harder.

" I won't,I'll be right back to get you, I promise. I love you," I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," Anna calmed down and kissed me back. But not on the cheek.

"We'll talk about it later," I said in regards to her non-platonic kiss. I let go of her and ran out of her room locking the door behind me.

"What do I do?" I asked myself even though I knew what I had to do. I ran down the hall not hearing any sound of fighting anywhere. I look back at Arendelle knowing that as the Queen, I had to do something.

I felt something strange touch my dress, I almost jumped a mile for a second. My heart started racing, I didn't know what it was. I knew it wasn't a person, whoever it was might have tried to kill me already.

I slowly and carefully turned to see what was touching my dress. There was no one behind me but I looked down and saw my dress was on fire and quickly melting!

"Ah!" I shot ice on the ends of the dress and set the small fire out. _Where did that even come from?_ I looked around the hall, but noticed nothing. I looked to the other end of the hall and the next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe and the world went black.

Once I finally had woken up, I felt sick and my head hurt. I was unfamiliar with my surroundings and couldn't see. Everything was blurry and the darkness surrounded me. I tried to stand, but I fell onto my knees again.

A few minutes passed as my vision got clearer and my headache started passing. I finally got the strength to get to my knees and stand up. I wore no chains around my wrists, but I knew I was in a dungeon of some sort.

"Anna," I whispered lightly and tears formed in my eyes. I didn't know where she was. Wait... I left her in her room. What if something happened to her? Who is watching over Arendelle? Was Anna alive? Where was Kristoff? So many questions formed inside my head that were hard to control.

I paced around the small room which I could now identify. The walls were made out of bricks that were chipped and falling apart. There were no windows, just a small gap in one of the walls that let in daylight. I couldn't tell what time of the day it was, or if it was the next day. I was confused, scared, angry, but I managed to keep my powers under control. For now that is.

I was curled up in a dark corner, trying to find out what to do.

I suddenly heard the sound of the door creaking open and a tremendous amount of light showing through. Someone, a man walked in but it was hard to identify him.

"Who's there?" I meant to sound fearless but my voice came out lightly and quiet.

"Oh try and tell me you don't remember me!" The voice was suddenly clear to me. I stood up, not afraid anymore.

"Hans," I whimpered.

**Wow, OK. that was incredibly weird. That may have been really bad, I don't know you tell me. What should I do next? Please review! I love you guys.  
**

**Update: I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading lately. I'm done with big end-of-the-year projects and essays now so that won't happen again. I was recently in a musical that had me stay in school until 5 about 4 days a week. Tired.**

**abbytemple**


End file.
